


【召黑×sweetpool AU】血肉饕宴

by Lumi_Miqote



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi_Miqote/pseuds/Lumi_Miqote





	【召黑×sweetpool AU】血肉饕宴

“凡地上的走兽和空中的飞鸟, 都必惊恐, 惧怕你们。”

“连地上一切的昆虫并海里一切的鱼, 都交付你们的手。”

“这些我都赐予你们，如同果蔬。”

“惟独肉带著血, 那就是它的生命, 你们不可吃。”

……

“……！”

护月猫魅从梦中惊醒，诈尸一般从床上坐起。刚才的梦境中，他似乎又一次听到了那个低语，比往常更加清晰。

漆黑的毒蛇在自己耳边吐着蛇信，萦绕不散。

“呜哇……要不要麻烦新来的白魔法师治疗一下？这样下去总有一天我会神经衰弱而死的……”猫魅看上去困扰不已，疲倦地打了个哈欠。然而刚从噩梦中醒来，了无睡意，于是就坐在床边看向窗外。

风铃的声响传来，月光明亮，以太流动平稳。

寂静的晚上容易让人联想到琐碎的事，就算是黑魔法师也不例外。

小队之前因为驱逐了两个毫无能力却又喜欢指手画脚的治疗和输出，所以重新招募了队员。新来的白魔法师兼学者友善温柔，有时候还会开玩笑，并不难相处。但跟随他而来的召唤师……

“啊啊……一副爱理不理的样子，整天除了看书就是做实验，人不在自己的房间就在院子里打木桩……”

听说那家伙的报酬里的1/3都被拿去维护木桩了。不过他的行为也并非是无用功——每一次前往迷宫冒险，他总能够在进攻方面拔得头筹。

不过，“最好不要随便招惹那家伙。”——就连和他同行的白魔法师都这样说了。虽然并不知道到底会有什么后果，不过护月猫魅也并不想去尝试。

……话是这么说啦。

“……已经是第几次了！？”

护月猫魅终于忍无可忍地丢下了他的长杖，威胁性地呲着犬齿，拽住了奥拉召唤师的衣领并将他从座位拖离，狠狠地摔在地上，以至于整张会议桌都震动了。

“既然成为了队友，就给我好好注重一下配合啊！我才不管你所谓的龙神附体，至少不要抢着把我的目标击倒啊！”护月猫魅的喉间发出威胁的低鸣声，耳朵和尾巴毛发倒竖，“天语、黑魔纹和星灵以太，这些全都给我看清楚再出手啊！！”

“艾卡·托·米亚——”

“是赫卡·托·米赫亚！！”黑魔法师用巨大的音量咆哮着，顺手抄起一旁装着牛奶的陶瓷杯，直接向着召唤师甩去。随着召唤师的一声痛呼，陶瓷的破碎声和骨骼折损的声音传来。

不偏不倚，茶杯命中的地方是奥拉族颇为脆弱的角尖。一小块角的断口和薄片已经足以说明问题的严重性。在场的所有队员，包括黑魔法师自己，全部顿在原地。

“……。”原本以为会暴起反击的召唤师仅仅是用手碰了碰伤处，身形摇晃地站起身，睁开双眼，俯视着罪魁祸首。

那是如同死水一样的双眼，没有半点生命的迹象。

“……我先回去了。”奥拉又闭上眼，拿起掉在地上的自己的魔导书转身就走，留下一队仍旧处于震惊中的队员们。黑魔法师握拳的双手痉挛着，抖动着。

“惹到了麻烦的人啊，我。”

……

夜暮的时候，召唤师的房门被敲响了。叩击声有些犹豫，但还是得到了回应。猫魅端着白魔法师做的菌蒸皮皮拉鱼和饭团，用肩膀推开了奥拉的房门。

“那个……古温毕勒格？”赫卡用尾巴带上房门，看着奥拉倚在书柜边看书，浓重的黑眼圈和同样的眼神令人联想到僵尸。配上左边的角尖上缠的一团乱糟糟的绷带，确实有种刚从棺材中爬起的错觉。

“白天的事我很抱歉，所以拜托了那家伙做了你喜欢吃的东西送过来了。”赫卡把托盘放在书桌上，抱臂看着毫无反应的古温毕勒格，“……伤口，不要紧吧？”

听到这句问候，奥拉抬眼看了猫魅一眼，旋即又低下头去溺于书本。

相对无言，一片沉寂。

“……喂。”

“那个姓柏拉齐(Borlaaq)的召唤师？”

“……伟·大·的·柏拉齐？！”

依旧没有回答，仅仅是把书翻过了一页。

赫卡承认自己是个暴脾气，因为他在几次问话都没有得到回答以后，就大步跨向那个高大的暮晖奥拉，踮起脚尖握住了他的双肩摇晃：“我在问你话啊，目中无人的家伙！”

拇指指腹无意间擦过露出的锁骨后，传来的气味令嗅觉灵敏的猫魅警觉地竖起尾巴。他缓慢地收回自己的右手，视线被突兀的红色刺激而晕眩。

——是血。从明明没有受伤的锁骨附近的皮肤，渗出了鲜血。

同时，体味过了无数次的胸口阻塞感和身体深处的刺痛翻涌而出，和黑魔法反噬的征兆非常相似。赫卡条件反射地推开了古温毕勒格，踉跄着从他的房间逃了出去。

“……雌性。”召唤师放下了书，左手揩下了剩下的血。被摇晃后，松松垮垮落下的绷带中露出的，俨然是完好无损的角尖。

……

仿佛空气被压缩一般，来自四周的压迫感覆盖全身。赫卡的房间距离古温毕勒格的并不远，但在黑魔法反噬的情况下，平时只要走几步路的距离成为了无限延长的远路，仿佛和地平线一样遥不可及。当虚弱的黑魔法师终于将自己拖进自己的房间里后，放松的戒备让他更清晰地感受到了反噬的痛苦。

……不过，今天的反噬也太奇怪了。虽然和往常一样，灼烧起来的血液在全身流窜引发的剧痛混合着冰冷的刺激不时交替着，以及自内而外地泄漏散逸着的以太，但腹部的刺痛却和反噬带来的灼热协同，牵连出了奇妙的快感。

“喀啊……这是、什么……”在柔软的地毯上像猫一样蜷缩起来的黑魔法师察觉到了异常，挣扎着想要爬起来，“拜托……我还不想死……”

身体不听使唤。明明这种现象和身体有着本能的不协和性，自己却无法回绝它的发生，甚至如同待宰羔羊一般躺在案板上，任由它的宰割。这种被控制的感觉有些似曾相识，仿佛身体被什么东西……寄生了。

“呜……区区寄生虫，不要小看黑魔法师……！”他锋利的指甲抓挠着腹部，想要将“寄生虫”抠出，但身体求生的本能和自残的行为相违，看见自己抓挠破的皮肤渗出的血液，赫卡的动作迟缓了下来，“但是，我不想死……嗯…！？”

或许是受到了外部的刺激，身体深处的东西变本加厉地开始控制他的身体，就连反噬的痛苦也变成了带来快感的刺激。在毫无知觉的情况下，他发现自己已经开始喘息着，就像发情期来临时一样，躺在地上无助地打滚，甚至有和野猫一样哀嚎的冲动。

“骗……骗人的吧……”

门被推开了，毫无征兆地。赫卡这才想起自己在进来之后完全忘了锁门。不过即便如此，敲门也应该是最基本的礼仪吧？这样无礼的家伙出现在这种时间点，不用猜他都能知道是谁——

“古温毕勒格……柏拉齐！！”

高大的奥拉族把门锁上，蹲下来看着因为气愤和异变而面色通红的猫魅：“很好闻。”他阴惨的表情令人联想到厉鬼，尤其是用这样的脸笑起来的时候，“你……很好吃的样子。”

“……啊？？”赫卡完全没有反应过来他说的是什么意思，这个奥拉族就突然发力将他摁在地上，动弹不得。“你的肉……很香，比菌蒸皮皮拉鱼诱人多了。”古温毕勒格给出了他的补充说明，原本无神的双眼此时就像发现了肥美猎物的猛兽一般，绽放着异光。

赫卡觉得，自己可能真的要命丧于此了。甚至不是被“吃”，而是真正意义上的被吃，被撕咬血肉，吞食入腹。他突然想起了白魔法师“不要招惹他”的忠告，懊悔不已。

“那家伙又没有说过……竟然会是这种理由……嗯！”赫卡还想作出反抗，就再次被控制住了肩膀。仍能活动的双腿疯狂踢踹着奥拉，但似乎完全不起作用。“该死的……为什么明明是个拿书的却这么有力量……”

当赫卡偶然向后踢到了某块肌肉上后，肩上的力量终于轻了一些。趁着这个间隙，猫魅立刻跌跌撞撞地奔向浴室，想要将奥拉锁在外面再通过小窗逃出，不过也没能如他所愿。因为几乎是他抵住门的瞬间，奥拉就撞开了还没来得及上锁的门。

到了这种状态，可能已经不是普通的猎食可以形容的了——那个召唤师完全陷入了癫狂。被强行打开的门板拍在东方浴缸里的黑魔法师这样想着，意识逐渐被绝望所擭。

不算结实的无袖长袍被粗暴地撕开，湿漉漉地丢弃在一旁。古温毕勒格叹了口气，闭上眼说了句什么赫卡听不懂的话语，随后就低下头嗅了嗅露出的皮肤。虽然不知道是为什么，赫卡似乎从奥拉的身上嗅到了甘美的香味，就像是……混合着蜂蜜的猫薄荷。他想不出有什么物件能够比它们更能用来形容这样美妙的香味，比任何食物都要诱人——是的，令人胃口大开的诱人。

或许奥拉也能从自己身上闻到类似的味道，才会一反常态发生这样的反应。虽然自己倒不至于变成这样，不过发情的症状已经变得更加严重了。猫魅来不及思考更多，所有的想法都归于一句话：要活下去。

肩膀的刺痛不出所料地到来，赫卡咬着牙，双手的指甲几乎抠进池底才忍住没有惨叫出声。或许古温毕勒格对自己正在做什么毫无意识，只是被本能操纵着去享用猎物，在啃噬的同时除去了赫卡最后剩下的裤子。

血液从肩膀滴落，在水中消散。黑魔法师浓缩的以太仿佛火花一般在水中炸开，蔓延到整个房间。赫卡已经完全失去了抵抗力，只能在体内和体外双重的痛苦中维持自己的理智，希望自己能够到最后为止都保持清醒。肩膀的一小块肉被撕扯下，触目惊心的伤口昭示着主人所受的折磨，以及摇摇欲坠的自我意识。

或许本能带来的远不止吞食，布料从水中被拉起的声音令赫卡意识到即将会发生的事。他被毫不留情地翻过去，径直逼到了浴缸的边沿——

“停、啊啊——！！”

确实的惨叫声。没有扩张，没有爱抚，也没有任何的温情。奥拉相对于猫魅过于巨大的肉刃就这样蛮横地捅入，带来了撕裂和未经历过的痛苦。并不是说以前没有做过，而是这样野蛮的行为令他受到了重创，无论是身还是心。显然背后的奥拉已经失去了自我，甚至连自己疼痛与否都没有知觉，发泄着最原始的欲望。

自己的肉被嚼碎吞下的声音不绝于耳，混合着心跳和肉体的碰撞声，威逼赫卡交出他最后的底线。这样的做爱不会带来任何快感，也不会带来任何好感。他紧抱着浴缸的边沿，生怕放手之后就会溺死在这浅浅的水中。

双腿被竭力向两侧分开，大腿几乎紧贴侧腹，毛发粘结的尾巴因为痛苦胡乱抽打着，不时会缠上奥拉的尾巴，然后像是要缓解痛苦那样，更紧地缠绕住。鲜血淋漓的伤口和锁骨被迫摩擦着粗糙的浴缸边沿，逐渐在猫魅惨白的皮肤上显出红印，甚至是淤青。奥拉吞咽肉块的声音碾碎了他的神经，让他流下了眼泪。

到底是为什么？为什么会沦落至此？自己又是被怎样的命运控制着？梅茵菲娜女神呐，如果这只是一场噩梦该多好……

赫卡的惨叫声逐渐弱了下去，转化为异常的喘息和呻吟。明明不会产生任何快感，却好像感受到什么丢失已久的物品终于找回的喜悦。奥拉的肉刃几乎要顶破自己的肠道，凶猛地抽动，牵连着有些破裂的内壁。如果不是对他看书和做实验的日常颇为熟悉，赫卡一定会认为古温毕勒格是一个战士。

腹部的刺痛逐渐转化成搏动，仿佛腹部又生出了一颗心脏。这种感受牵连着身体感官的转变——“寄生虫”似乎在尝试让他进行进一步的结合。“可、哈啊……怎么可能……”

怎么可能，再进一步呢？融合成一个个体终究是不可能做到的啊。

持续被压迫的前列腺最终让他感到了病态的快感，乳首因为更大幅度的动作被迫与浴缸边沿的角摩擦着。明明后面的人还没有缴械，内处却逐渐被填充的感觉难以言喻。赫卡只能用手肘撑着墙，将双眼埋在手臂上，拒绝着发生的一切。

“还想……再吃一口……”赫卡听见背后传来这样的低语声，“但……身体不听使唤……”

他也是一样的吗？被和自己一样的现象所控制，并且无法逃离？

“哈……哈啊？那就……不要、咿唔！”不要继续，本来是想这样说的，但偶然瞄准前列腺的攻势令他立刻瘫软了身体。为了不让自己像女人一样娇声呻吟，他咬住了自己的手臂，犬齿甚至刺入皮肤。对现在的状况毫无头绪，也没有办法理顺其中缘由，被欲望吞噬的猫魅失去了思想的反抗。

奥拉的鳞片触感粗糙，并且有些冰冷，不知何时贴上后背的古温毕勒格也低声嘶吼着。他一遍又一遍地磨蹭赫卡的伤口，就像对这血肉恋恋不舍一般。身体被【雄性】的本能控制，即便从没有过这样的经验，他也在尝试征服这个“雌性”，以至于完全没有注意到交合处渗出的鲜血，以及不知何时变成红色的浴池。

被池水淹没的地方滚烫，液面仿佛随时会沸腾。开始的疼痛已经缓解，古温毕勒格逐渐沉迷于猫魅体内的柔软和狭窄。对于有着巨大体型差的两个种族而言，这样仿佛施虐的行为竟然还能带出喜好的幻觉，或许真的是因为“内之存在”改造了他们的身体吧。

但即便是这样，也不能屈服于它们。

微凉的液体射入时，猫魅的身体明显地僵硬了。在两人都瘫软下去之后，不甘和挫败感瞬间笼罩了猫魅——他竟然在这种时候一起交代了，罪证就那样沉在水底。

自从成为黑魔法师之后，自己就从来没有遭受过这样的挫折，更不用说还是在被侵犯的情况下了。

强迫自己将对方的肉刃抽出时，赫卡因为牵连到伤口和内壁而颤抖。不幸中的万幸是，反噬似乎结束了。但他并没有想到，更深的噩梦才刚刚开始。

……

“诶……好像两三天没看见赫卡了呀？原本还想和他炫耀连抽了好多太阳神的……”女性晨曦奥拉看着对面正在逗弄小仙女的白魔法师，对身边的忍者有些疑惑地发问，“姐姐知道这几天赫卡去哪了吗？”

“不知道。”女性暮晖奥拉摇了摇头，把玩着刚修理好的神无，“倒是召唤……古温毕勒格那家伙比较奇怪，这几天竟然都在自己房间里没出来打过木桩。”

“啊啦……他们两个啊？”白魔法师收回了左手，转头看向两姐妹，像往常一样温和地笑着，“他们大概吵架了吧？受的伤……都很重啊。”

下午茶时间结束，白魔法师第一个离开了庭院的茶会。他饶有兴致地抖了抖耳朵，叩响了召唤师的房门。

几乎是瞬间，沉重的物体撞上门板的力量就将他震开，愤怒的咆哮从门里传出：“放我出去！！！”

“哦？已经会好好说话了吗……理由呢？”

“再不让我打木桩我要死了！！！”

“……。”

好歹是清醒过来了。白魔法师抱臂看着在庭院里对着木桩疯狂咏咒的召唤师，叹了口气。

只不过黑魔法师可能还在被那东西带来的噩梦困扰吧，毕竟经过他的房门前的时候还能嗅到里面浓重的血腥味……除了每天定期的给食以外最好不要去打扰他，不然就会被炽炎烧焦毛发。白魔法师看了一眼自己少了一块毛的尾巴，为了掩饰头疼而推了推眼镜。

一开始是因为对这个召唤师的特殊体质感兴趣而答应了邀请，又碰巧跟着他加入了队员的招募，结果就被卷进了这样的事件里。“还没有合作多久，小队又要宣告解散了吗……已经是第几次了啊。”他暗自抱怨着，看着召唤师因为以太的大量消耗而停了下来跌坐在地上。

“操之过急对于召唤师而言可不是好习惯，无论是咏唱魔法，还是行事方面。”他用标志性的笑容相迎，并用书敲了敲召唤师已经愈合并重生的角尖。

……

“停……不要再……啊、啊啊……”

鲜红的浴池，阴暗的光线，肩膀的剧痛混杂着肉块蠕动的刺耳声。不知何时从体内排出的肉块在池底堆砌，层层叠叠着聚合在一起，如同心脏一般缓慢搏动。赫卡的身体颤抖着，蜷缩在已经冷掉的浴池里看着这一切——由他身体的异变带来的现实。

肩膀上的伤口已经感染化脓，但他坚决地拒绝了白魔法师的治疗。他想要否认这疯狂的场景只是一场梦，但肉块攀附身体的滑腻触感告诉了他这并不是幻想。无论用冰冷冻还是用火炙烤，死去的肉块也仅仅是沉在了水底，不似其他魔物那样逐渐分解成以太而消失。

最重要的是，这些肉块都是从自己体内出现的。原因不明，但就在被那个召唤师强行上了之后，就开始出现了这样的症状。自己对于这样的场景似乎有着模糊的记忆，但想要去回忆时又会因为剧烈的疼痛而被拉回现实，而后继续在恐惧的泥潭中挣扎。

黑魔法反噬导致身体组织坏死脱落？召唤术与黑魔法所用的不同种以太相冲导致了自己身体的异变？还是说自己就像那个白魔法师所说，变成了……“雌性”呢？

“怎么可能……啊啊……”

身体还在排出肉块。虽然已经被隔离了几天，现象缓和了许多，但只要这个房间里还残留有召唤师的味道，这种反应就不会停止。来源不明的肉块充满肠道，然后被排出，落在池底蠕动着。赫卡已经不想去数自己到底因为这种异常而高潮了几次，也不想承认自己竟然会在这种情况下兴奋起来。或许身体早就已经不是他自己的了。他这样想着。

“到底要到什么时候才会结束……”缺少了数日的户外运动，赫卡作为猫魅族的本能早已经跃跃欲试，但一旦离开这个池子，顺着腿流下的血水就会弄脏地地毯和床单。

正当他想着是否要放下羞耻心去祈求白魔法师救自己一命时，门被敲响了。听节奏和力度，绝对是那个白魔法师，不会有错的。

“差不多是晚餐时间了，是给你放在门口还是送进来？”白魔法师将门打开了一条缝隙，压低声音问道，“如果有什么……新的变化，随时可以叫我。”

……没有必要用这种说法挽回我的尊严啊。赫卡闭上眼，趴在池边，透过浴室的门缝看向自己房间的门口，像是下定决心一般从池水中站起，扶着墙走向房间门口。

白魔法师刚想转身离开，就听见房间内激起一阵水声。他停下了脚步，看着房间的门从里面被打开一条缝隙。

赫卡·托·米赫亚就那样披着破碎的法袍，从门缝里往外瞄着，确认四周除了白魔法师以外没有任何人之后才把门打开了一半，迅速把站在原地一动不动的白魔法师拉进了房间并且拍上了门。

太难堪了。如果说之前的事件是对于自己骄傲的沉重打击的话，这样的境况应该已经击碎了自己的自尊——无论是作为雄性猫魅，还是作为黑魔法师。

“……。”赫卡沉默良久，还是松开了拽着白魔法师袖子的手，向后靠在墙上，尾巴也无力地垂了下去，“……救我。无论要什么代价……拜托。”

“做不到。”

白魔法师的回答干净利落，一反他平时半遮半掩的风格，同时也碾碎了赫卡最后一丝希望。

“理论上而言，‘内之存在’被去除的话，你确实有可能得救。但坏消息是——你的身体已经和它融为一体了。”白魔法师抱臂看着赫卡，歪着头认真解释道，“虽然不知道你是什么时候接触到这东西的，不过通过上次对古温毕勒格……那个普通的‘雄性’的反应看来，它已经根深蒂固了。”

况且它现在还在持续着反应。白魔法师瞄了一眼赫卡脚边被染红的绵羊地毯，犹豫了一会，还是没有指出这点。

“……一直这样也不是办法，但我能做的除了隔离你们以外没有其他的了。”白魔法师耸耸肩，挥动着他蓬松的尾巴，“只要没有近距离的接触，我想你们都可以活到和对方分道扬镳。但如果执意去接触的话……”他用左手在自己胸前比划了一下，“很可能，不是为了纯成而死，就是被‘内之存在’完全改造，沦为欲望的造物。”

赫卡多么想用危言耸听来否定这一切，但一切异变都昭示了残酷的事实。虽然不知道白魔法师为什么会对所谓“内之存在”有这么深刻的了解，但宁可信其有，不可信其无。

赫卡沉思了一会，十分感激白魔法师告知他这些事情，并且最后做出决定拿起了搁在衣柜旁的法杖，把白魔法师用炽炎轰了出去。

……

症状总共持续了四天。

当赫卡终于意识到通风换气能够清除那个召唤师的气味之后，身体的异变很快就停止了。肩上的伤口在白魔法师的精心治疗下很快就痊愈了，包括原本布满肉块的浴缸也恢复了原状，就好像一切都从来都没有发生过一样。

赫卡甚至怀疑自己是否因为黑魔法的反噬而做了一场噩梦，因为那个召唤师在和自己执行任务的时候没有半点不自然的神情，依旧死气沉沉，并且……专挑自己的目标击杀。

从某种意义上来说，这样的状态和噩梦相比，简直好到令人感动，值得歌颂，以至于情到深处，赫卡直接顺过了吟游诗人的竖琴就唱了起来。

“……就算你唱得再动听，也唱不出魔人的镇魂曲的。”无视了一脸状况外的吟游诗人，古温毕勒格没精打采地吐槽着，从包裹里拿出白魔法师给他做的菌蒸皮皮拉鱼便当就开始吃。

云冠群岛的风令人神清气爽，围绕着云上皇冠盘旋的云海壮丽而恢弘。植物发出的窸窣声、水流的潺潺声、以及贯穿苍穹的猎鹰尖啸声。

在冒险者中有个不成文的规定，那就是“在白昼时进入这片群岛，不以狩猎怪物为目的。如有猎杀的需要，则不会得到其他小队的协助。”因此，这个小队在共鸣了风脉后就拿起各种各样的采集工具四散而去。临走前，拿着鱼竿的白魔法师特意嘱咐了赫卡，不要尝试接近古温毕勒格。

忍者和占星术士厌倦了采集矿石和植物，于是和没有采集职业的黑魔法师和召唤师一起行动，到处寻找着埋藏的箱子和落单的弱小怪物，几个小时下来也算是收获颇丰。赫卡看着捧着一大堆装备的占星术士，不甘心地甩着尾巴，暗自希望下一件装备奖励是属于他的。

他拨开某个浮岛上的草丛，宝箱在土层中露出的一角令他打起了精神。当他终于刨出整个宝箱并且打开时，出现的装备令他眼前一亮。

是输出型魔法导师的装备。

他刚想把这件装备理直气壮地收入囊中，就发现另一只手先他一步拿起了这件装备。赫卡抬起头，不出所料地看见了召唤师的侧脸。

而古温毕勒格仅仅是打了个哈欠，挥了挥手上的装备，向赫卡示意先到先得。

动机充足，理由充分，赫卡觉得自己就地把这个召唤师丢下云海也是情有可原的了。不止一次，因为这个家伙的糟糕配合而断了天语；不止一次，因为他的狂轰滥炸而打断了魔法的咏唱。如果说这些都可以磨合，那么在现在这种抢夺装备的情况下——

“……不可原谅！！”

黑魔法师松开一直拉着的装备，借着惯性顺势把召唤师掀翻在地。喉间像猫一样发出嘶嘶的威胁性低鸣，耳朵和尾巴上的毛发全部炸开。赫卡用长杖把古温毕勒格的后摆钉在了地上，距离胯下大概只有一星寸的距离。

然而召唤师并没有任何慌张的表现，反倒是占星术士和忍者被吓得不轻。两个女性奥拉私下议论了什么，召唤了坐骑就离开了一触即发的风暴中心。

还来不及为惊吓到两位女性奥拉的事道歉，赫卡敏锐的嗅觉就闻到了先前那种甘美的气味。源头自然不用说，正是被自己拉近了距离的奥拉。

自己竟然忘记了这茬。因为从之前的噩梦中挣脱出来后太过得意忘形，导致自己再次跌入丛生的荆棘之中。

然而已经察觉到“雄性”存在的“雌性”是不可能放弃任何一个结合的机会的，毕竟“内之存在”所追求的复兴不可能缺少“纯成”。为纯成服务已经成为了它们的夙愿……甚至于，本能。

因此，被大量分泌的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素冲昏头脑的赫卡很快就明白，或许自己和这个奥拉很快就会沦为本能和欲望的奴隶。

他仿佛看见命运女神妮美雅的嗤笑，将自己抛下命运之轮，投入无边黑暗的轻蔑。

而古温毕勒格像是断线了许久，反应过来后立刻和赫卡就地扭打起来。法杖被奥拉拔出后当作武器来限制猫魅的行动，从被压在地上的劣势中反转，用法杖的佯攻控制住猫魅的双手。

赫卡还在尽力抵抗着离自己的脸只有几星码的法杖，手臂力量根本无法和古温毕勒格相抵，只能减缓法杖靠近的速度。然而他毫不知觉自己已经被压在这个召唤师身下，猫耳与轻盈的空岛草类摩擦而有些瘙痒。

最后，赫卡的法杖被丢在了一旁。而他为了自卫蜷缩起的身体完全被召唤师的身躯所笼罩。

“唔……。”由于两个“内之存在”的互相靠近，引发的情欲让他们逐渐失去理智。来自猫魅交配的本能很快就清除了他所有的想法，就连那件装备被两人的扭打压到身下都浑然不觉。

虽然不知道奥拉族是不是在每次做之前都要通过打一架来决定谁上谁下，但这个召唤师绝对有这样的想法。而让赫卡在下面他无所谓，但在胜负这方面畅快认输就不是他的风格了。

所以古温毕勒格就感到自己的上身被拉下，猫魅粗暴的吻落在了自己的唇上。

不出所料地，鲜血从两人接触的皮肤上溢出，时刻提醒着他们的悲惨未来。周围明丽的风景和声音仿佛一瞬间全部被黑洞吸入，将他们重新丢进了深不见底的深渊。

在沉入深渊的底部之前，即使是死，也要和它抗争到底。为了维护自己作为黑魔法师的尊严，作为雄性猫魅的尊严，以及……作为人的尊严。

赫卡似乎想起来了。自己十几岁的时候曾经被不明身份的人族喂食了什么肉块，然后就被抓走，关在不知何处的地下室里被当做玩物，被许多成年人轮……

当时也出现过那样的血肉，也出现过令人绝望的暗无天日。直到自己终于被恒辉队所救出，自己已经忘记了中间发生了什么。但残余下来的痛苦和不甘驱使着他选择黑魔法，选择用这样的手段来寻找让自己痛苦的根源。

但是为什么呢？明明这个召唤师一开始所做的和他们相似，但总觉得他也是被迫沦落到这种地步——和那些人族眼中的狂信与虔诚截然不同。

“其实你这家伙也是不想受制于他们吧。”赫卡掀起自己法袍的下摆，露出过于苍白的腹部和“内之存在”在腹部上映出的，狰狞的红黑色和血管，“从某种意义上来说，我们……是一样的啊。”

古温毕勒格注视了一会猫魅，眯起了他的双眼。

果然说中了啊。

那么，就这一次，一定要向这家伙和自己证明，自己不可能会受制于所谓的内之存在。无论是纯成也好，四处散落的肉块也好，还是填满视线的红也好……所有这一切，都想用自己的理性去破除。

如果可能的话，黑魔法师还想和这个召唤师一起突破命运的桎梏，一同探寻两人的未来的可能性。

……

身体的反应愈加剧烈，本能催促着他们进行结合纯成的尝试。赫卡抑制着想要扑上去拥抱并且啃咬古温毕勒格的想法，双手的指甲深深地抠入草地。下唇被犬齿咬得过紧而出血，血腥味充斥着口腔。

黑魔法师紧闭着双眼，猫耳紧贴蓬松的头发。他的衣物被卷在胸前，不时摩擦着乳首。召唤师掌握了主动权，揉搓着毛绒绒的尾巴。

比较之前那种完全疯狂的行为，召唤师的动作已经可以称之为正常了——虽然还是以一种毫不照顾黑魔法师感受的力度。

或许是归功于那盒菌蒸皮皮拉鱼便当？还是在之后感谢一下那个白魔法师吧。

似乎是有着本能的驱使吧，奥拉的手从毫无章法的抚摸逐渐寻找到了爱抚的规律。猫魅的耳后、尾根和前胸都十分敏感，隔着衣服都能感受到肌肉的收缩。

从掀起的法袍下摆突入，奥拉的鳞片让猫魅感到有些不适，但粗糙的表面同时也带去了更多触感。

“……以防万一，转过去吧。”古温毕勒格看了一眼赫卡腹部那搏动着的“内之存在”，小声提醒道，“为了防止它们……结合，否则我们都会死。”

猫魅急促的呼吸突然停滞了一瞬，睁开眼用一种奇妙的眼神看着他，而后也没有任何迟疑，在那件以太装备上转动身体，背对着这个奥拉。

奥拉的鼻息惹得猫魅的耳朵有些痒，非条件反射地想要向后折去的时候，耳尖被奥拉含住，令猫魅有些无措。还不等他反应过来，带有硬质茧的低温指尖触碰到了乳首，让他的身体触电般瑟缩。

“我开动了。”召唤师又吮吸了一下黑魔法师的耳尖，不容拒绝的话语在后者耳边响起，随后就是指尖对于乳首的蹂躏。

虽然引起了之前那种令人生厌的回忆，但这次的感受截然不同。如果可能的话，这次想要好好地了解一下这个召唤师的想法，无论深浅。就像恋人间的做爱一样……

赫卡这样想着，嘴里发出“呜呜”的声响，手臂交叠在下巴下作为支撑。粗糙的指尖触碰并尝试按压乳首中心的小孔的动作让胸前有些压抑感，令他本能地抬起屁股和尾巴。

敏感的尾根能够感受到凸起的形状，奥拉的性器于猫魅而言过于粗大，仅仅是这种隔着底裤的半勃起的状态就能明显地感受到尺寸。虽然不知道身材娇小的女性奥拉要怎样才能接纳这种凶器……不过对于赫卡来说，这已经是他的极限了。

奥拉手指从乳首转而突入的动作令人十分不适，但相比之前连扩张都没有的粗暴性事而言已经温柔至极了。手指对于内壁的按压和扩张是为了寻找前列腺位置的行为，同时让猫魅逐渐适应了身体被开拓的感受。

“……唔咿！”温度较低的指尖用力按压了前列腺时，赫卡立刻把头埋进了自己的手臂里。奥拉的动作完全没有考虑到他的感受，突如而来的刺激让他的思维空白了一瞬。

看着毛发炸起的猫尾奋力在胸前扫着，奥拉思考了一会，又用轻一点的力量按了按刚才碰到的地方，得到了猫魅像猫一样的咕呜声和身体的颤抖的反馈。“……应该是这个吧？”他不确定地自言自语，立刻抽出了手指。

“咪咿！……”

这家伙一定是个处男！这么不会照顾床伴的感受，鬼才会愿意和他做啊！……哦，他不算是处男。

然而当奥拉巨大的凶器突入的时候，赫卡所有想要用来痛斥古温毕勒格的词语都被他吞回了腹中。太大了，真的太大了。如果说上次是因为黑魔法反噬带来的痛苦减弱了这种触感的话，这次就是一清二楚明明白白的撕裂和充盈感。没有经过询问就迅速地突入，稍微上翘的弧度直接地冲向了要命的地方。

“停、唔、啊啊啊！！……给我、嘁、停xi……咿！”

赫卡立刻低头咬住了自己的手臂，尖锐的犬齿刺入的地方渗出鲜血，然而奥拉完全没有要停止前进的征兆。而古温毕勒格为了继续挤入狭小的空间，俯身抱住了这个身材娇小的黑魔法师。多亏了他的角向下弯折的走势，亲吻猫魅的背部并不算难事。舌与皮肤接触的地方不时会泛出血色、渗出血珠，但即便如此也无法将他们从魅惑的深渊中拉出。

之前的性事造成的伤势好像在白魔法师的治疗下已经痊愈了，因为内部的粘膜上并没有明显的伤痕和裂口。只是随着两人的任何一次直接触碰，微量的鲜血都会从皮下渗出，十分粘稠，就好像是……为了将两人完全连接在一起而出现的结缔组织。

内之存在改造了他们，并且为了缔造纯成，很有可能用尽一切办法让他们互相吸引、互相接触……甚至于，互相融合。

“不想为它们而死”，恐怕是古温毕勒格完全赞同赫卡·托·米赫亚的唯一观点。自幼被族群抛弃后被不知名的晨曦之民的教团收养的他，极早就接触到了这种可怖的血肉怪物。记忆中，自己除了铺天盖地的蠕动血肉以外，留存下来的就只有被他们所统治的恐惧。它们带来的阴影永远地笼罩着他……即便是在逃离多玛多年以后的现在。

如果不是那位白魔法师用书籍和食物拯救了自己，恐怕自己现在还沉溺于痛苦中无法自拔。然而那位白魔法师并没有体会过他的痛苦，因此所能做的也止步于此了。

同样是被寄生的宿主，这个黑魔法师又会怎样呢？如果他能理解自己的痛苦，或许自己就会因此多一个真正能够依靠的归宿……然而，用尽了一切方法去引起这个黑魔法师的注意后，古温毕勒格才万分沮丧地发现，他确实是他的归宿——命运终点的归宿，一个“雌性”。

往复地被命运捉弄，古温毕勒格已经疲于思考。在仅存的时间内，任由这个黑魔法师摆布吧。这样的想法逐渐占据了他的思考，让他沦为迷茫的奴仆。

但是只有“不想为它们而死”的想法萦绕不去。无论如何，至少不能被它们杀死。

绝对不能。

“……好多血。”他小声说着，抬起上身看着连接处的一圈鲜红。猫魅的身体对于奥拉而言实在是太小了，仅仅一半的进入就让这个猫魅颤抖不已。暴露在空气中的部分上筋脉鼓动，似乎跃跃欲试着想要继续进攻。而猫魅已经说不出完整的话语，眼泪和血混合着沾湿了身下的衣物。

“你……还好吗？”他尝试着提问，调整自己粗重的呼吸。说实话，这种狭小的甬道也让他有些难以克制。本能和“内之存在”带来的血脉奔涌让他无数次想要抓住这个猫魅疯狂地抽插，直到将他弄得伤痕累累，污浊不堪，闻上去却又无比美味……

疯了。自己已经被这种本能的诅咒引导至癫狂的境界了……

然而猫魅张口想说些什么，却连一点声音都无法发出，仅仅是徒劳地抬起头向后偏去看他，泪水和血迹脏污了他的脸颊。

完……完了……。

看见猫魅可怜的样子，奥拉不但没有心生怜悯，反而感到自己最后一点理性都被本能所吞噬殆尽。“想要让他完全被自己征服”这种想法在脑内萦绕不去，直接地化作了攻击的欲望，抓住猫魅的腰开始抽送。

赫卡现在才感到有些后悔。他没有将这个奥拉不懂得体谅他人的性格考虑在内，也就将自己置于了一个可怖的境地。巨大的肉刃在体内快速的动作已经夺取了他全部的意识，就连尾巴抽搐挥打着都毫无自知。埋下上身高抬臀部的姿势让奥拉的每次突入都轻易地顶到最深处，被屡次摩擦冲撞的前列腺带来的快感让他的双腿痉挛。

血液混合着肠液从他的腿根流下，将那件以太装备沾染得面目全非。隐约浮现在腹部的巨大轮廓和“内之存在”的鼓动重合，仿佛本能在庆祝它的胜利。

腹部的刺痛袭来，熟悉的痛苦令赫卡非常清楚接下来会发生什么，然而被操得连声音都发不出的他只能尽力将脸埋下，不愿面对被欺侮得这样悲惨的自己——即便他的性器上早已经沾有自己的精液，出卖了他所有的感受。

“哈、有什么……”古温毕勒格的声音稍许唤回了他的理智，那是……“雌性”向“雄性”用以昭示自己存在的肉块——印肉。赫卡从白魔法师那里听说了有关自己身体的事，他记得这让他痛苦的肉块是什么。

或许是因为情况的出乎意料和肉块那柔软的触感，古温毕勒格也没有再忍耐下去。他向上拉起赫卡的身体，令猫魅族坐在自己身上，让其维持着张开双腿的姿势，就这样释放了自己。奥拉族数量惊人的精液灌入这些肉块之间，令猫魅持续着战栗。

用潦草和快速来形容这次做爱一点都不为过。赫卡还沉浸在前列腺被凶器和肉块抵住带来的持续性高潮中，浑身无力地仰躺在古温毕勒格怀里。他无力去想自己还以一种难堪的姿势坐着，只能大口呼吸着，试图让自己免于窒息而死。

“？！”

这样依靠的姿势使得两个“内之存在”更为接近，理所当然地引发了更加强烈的反应。在赫卡还没缓过来时，腹部的剧痛几乎让他缩起身体。

肉块。大量的……肉块。混合着精液，几乎是以一种涌出的动态，随着奥拉抽出性器的动作，落在肮脏不堪的以太装备上。

“……。”

不忍去看，也不想承认自己再一次输给了本能。尽管“内之存在”的结合成功被他们用仅存的理性克制，但他们还是输给了体内的寄生物，并非自发地做了。

“为……什么……”

赫卡几乎是用微弱的鼻息吐出这句话的。再来一次这样的摧残，恐怕他就会去见海德林了。他不明白“内之存在”到底是什么，也不明白这具身躯什么时候开始不受自己的控制了。然而无论有多少个他想知道的问题，他现在能做的只是提出这样的疑问。

古温毕勒格沉默了一会，为这个猫魅整理好卷起的法袍，让他躺在一边。将那件以太装备丢下云海的同时，他环视着四周糟糕的情况——两人的装备或多或少地被血迹沾染，一直挂在腿间的裤子也被精液和血液弄污。虽然两人都喜欢穿着法袍的习惯可以遮挡一下这种惨状，但怎么解释赫卡这么虚弱的问题……

“喂……”赫卡看着陷入沉思的古温毕勒格，发现对方直接无视了自己的提问，连发怒的力气都没了。好在这次“内之存在”似乎也因为太过疲惫而休眠了，不然持续的反应才是最为可怖的部分。

赫卡还想抱怨什么，就看见奥拉背对着自己蹲下，并且向自己伸出了手：“抱歉……后面就交给我来处理吧。”奥拉的尾尖抽动，似乎是极力克制着甩动尾巴的冲动，“如果信得过的话，以后就全权交给我吧。”

“……。”

大概他只是不擅长照顾人吧。赫卡勉强抬起手抓住了奥拉的手，任由对方将自己拉上背，看着奥拉捡起魔导书和法杖，随后就趴在背上昏迷了过去。

……

后来，赫卡·托·米赫亚虚弱的原因被古温毕勒格·柏拉齐以“遇到了东方腾云蛇，赫卡为了掩护他逃离受了重伤”为由搪塞了过去。那个奥拉占星术士听说之后一直非常自责，想要照顾赫卡来弥补自己吓跑造成的过失，但被白魔法师阻止了，理由是同为男性，他来治疗黑魔法师更为合适。

当然，两位事主和这个白魔法师都心知肚明，这些理由背后的原因到底是什么。但若是在这个小队里毫不顾忌地直接说出，恐怕是会被当成疯子而驱逐。虽然他们都希望这是他们的妄想，然而白魔法师的考据已经证明了这一切都是现实。

“起源于比奥萨德洲更加东方的国度，东之国的教团，‘自由之民’，是信奉着‘内之存在’的现象并与他们共存的教团。在漫长的历史中，他们毫不显眼，甚至没有像一般邪教那样扩张自己的势力，仅仅是这样留存了下来。在第四星历……那个缺失文字与文化的愚昧时期中，他们悄悄地渗透在了各个大陆，但由于没有记载，他们一直潜伏至今。”

赫卡曾经调侃过，白魔法师其实应该去当个学者更为合适，但白魔法师仅仅是叹了口气：“这都无关紧要，你只要庆幸我在这个小队里就行了。不然你没有遇到我的话，怎么死的都不知道。”

“话是这么说，你能不能不要故意按在我的肚子上。那东西又不可能被你按出来。”

“啊……抱歉。”

……

幸好近期战士接了个肥差，带着占星术士、忍者和诗人一起执行任务，不仅能养活整个小队，还能剩下许多剩余。这让脾气不怎么好的暗黑骑士也格外愉悦，于是谅解了这两个屡出状况的法系。

然而这样一直下去也不是办法。在尝试接近，被强制接近和抵抗本能之间徘徊的话……根本不可能找到突破的缝隙。

白魔法师当然没有闲着，在照顾赫卡的时候也在熬夜钻研着各式各样的书籍和记录，这几天的空余时间里都在往龙堡内陆低地跑，几乎翻遍了整个迦巴勒图书馆。而为了隔绝他和古温毕勒格，白魔法师不由分说地把这个召唤师带走作为苦力，保护他查阅的途中不会被魔物袭击。

然而半个月过去，一无所获的白魔法师只能告诉赫卡，他已经尽力了。

“我的意思是说……如果真的为对方着想的话，你们还是当做什么都没发生过吧。”白魔法师打着哈欠，瘫在赫卡房间里的沙发上，“你们可以活下来，也可以继续向未来前行，只是必须要和对方隔离而已。”

“可是……”

“没有什么好可是的，这已经是唯一的方法了。”白魔法师斩钉截铁地说着，用自己的魔导书盖住了脸，“当然……如果已经连死亡都无法震慑住你们的话，那就追求自己的想法吧。”

“……。”

或许是时候和古温毕勒格来个决断了。赫卡送走了白魔法师，心下一横，拨通了古温毕勒格的通讯贝。

……

当栖木旅馆的房门被猫魅推开时，奥拉正坐在室内水池的边沿上，听着水流声，阅读手上的秘术论文。鞋跟叩击地板的声音引起了他的注意，奥拉放下书籍，看着一脸阴郁的猫魅。

“目的很清楚，我就不多说了。”猫魅眯眼，向奥拉又走近一步，“我需要明白你的想法……是活下去，还是想……和我……”

赫卡的声音逐渐弱了下去。无论如何，这样要求一个和自己才认识几天的人为了自己放弃生命，怎么想都是无理的吧。

果不其然，古温毕勒格回避了他的视线。赫卡的双手握拳，随即又松开，如此往复了几下之后还是转过身去了：“对不起……我现在就去向暗黑骑士递交退出小队的申请。”

然而当他的手放在房门，即将推门出去时，他听见奥拉的声音在背后响起：“请等一下。”古温毕勒格的回答快速而坚定，“请让我说明。”

猫魅的身体因此而颤抖，有什么在胸中糅合混杂，只有扶着门框才能维持着站立而不跪下。

竟然有人为了我这种卑微的黑魔法师愿意放弃生命。

竟然会这么肯定地回答了自己。

以及……

这个召唤师答应了啊……太好了。

“……还好，我还以为会吓到你。”古温毕勒格松了口气，从池沿上站起身，“虽然这么说可能会被你嘲笑，不过我相信你。虽然我不知道要怎么解释……不过，如果可以的话，这条命请随意取用。嗯……不需要皮皮拉皮拉鱼。”

“噗。”原本还想为这种告白感动一会的赫卡被古温毕勒格补充的话语逗笑，尾巴笑得不停抽动。虽然这样的解释还是非常模糊，但对于他来说已经足够了。

“只要不为‘内之存在’而死，怎样都无所谓。烈火燎尽、狂风撕裂，毁灭的同时也让它们消失殆尽！……”

还不等古温毕勒格说完，湿润的触感就爬上了他的指尖。

奥拉低头查看，映入视野的却是微微搏动的肉块。不知何时，清澈的水池已经变得浑浊不堪，肉块蠕动的声音刺痛他的双角。

“什么时候！？”赫卡的手触电般瑟缩，尾巴上的毛发立刻炸开。房门的缝隙中溢出了肉块，滑进房间内爬向他的脚边。

一时间，四面八方出现的肉块都变得狂躁起来。夕阳的余晖消失在层叠的树木后，整个房间逐渐暗了下来。林间吊灯昏黄的灯光为他们提供了唯一的光源，让那些肉块隐于黑暗。

从天花板上落下的肉块掉落在赫卡脸上，他立刻用手将它撕了下来丢开，滑腻的触感令他一阵恶心——尤其是像内脏搏动那样的活动，仿佛一个鲜活的心脏被他握在手中。

“赶紧想想办法……！”没有带着法杖的赫卡只能尝试徒手咏咒，一边用火苗逼退来势汹汹的肉块，一边向古温毕勒格靠近，“如果被这些家伙再次困住的话……！！”

然而奥拉仅仅是恐惧地注视着这一切。蠕动的声响，铺天盖地的肉块，浸染一切的鲜红……这所有的一切，都和他幼年时的所见，分毫无差。

“你倒是给点反应？！什么都不做的话，我们就会死在这里了啊！”赫卡用火焰在地上划出一个圈，尽力维持着这个屏障，空余的左手抓着古温毕勒格的肩膀摇晃，“都到这种时候了，你就这样放弃了？？”

奥拉转过头来看着他，如同受伤幼兽一般惊恐的眼神看着他，身体不断颤抖着。

“……看来伟大的召唤师大人有时候也需要点引导啊。”

赫卡持续着放出以太，突然咬住了奥拉的肩膀，犬齿深深地刺入柔软的布料，直到尝到了铁锈味。

“嘶！”

猫魅的犬齿用力突破了奥拉的皮肤，像先前自己被做的那样，狠狠地啃噬着奥拉的肩膀。直到奥拉因吃痛而站起，他才松开口，自下而上地注视着奥拉。

古温毕勒格本能地想要挥拳推开赫卡，却又因为背后水池中爬上他的背后的肉块的触感停了下来，转而甩下了那肉块。蠕动的水声不绝于耳，就连那盏吊灯都被肉块覆盖，让房间陷入了更加彻底的黑暗。

肉块凝聚在一起，构成疑似内脏的形状。鼓动的声音仿佛悄声低语，穿过言语的障壁，直接传入脑内。

“你们背叛了我们，背叛了我们的期待。”

“明明只要乖乖地为我们献出生命就好了，为什么还要做无谓的反抗？”

“不可原谅。不可……原谅。”

“……哈。”

肉块会有自己的意识，简直是天大的笑话。

“我不管你们是谁，我也不管你们为什么这么执着于‘纯成’，但我可能需要明确地告诉你们，我们不会是你们的祭品。”赫卡加强了以太的输出，看着燃烧得更为旺盛的火焰，“既然都已经连个人样都没了，你们就不能好好地当个肉块吗？为了一己私欲强制别人为你们而死，真是令人作呕。”

“你不要忘了，现在这房间已经完全成为密闭的空间了。即便你会使用破坏性强大的黑魔法，空气也会很快消耗殆尽，你们也会窒息而死。”

“那不更好吗。”古温毕勒格的声音颤抖着，却给出了坚定的回答，“与其被你们杀死，我……宁愿被赫卡的黑魔法杀死。”

他在报出猫魅的名字时刻意加了重音。

肉块瞬间暴动起来，从水池中不断涌出，甚至尝试跨过火圈爬向他们。而赫卡将火圈蔓延到了池沿上，逼退了群拥而上的肉块。缺氧导致的窒息感很快让他们感到了呼吸困难，火焰摇曳不定。

“……既然也撑不了多久了，不如死得不要那么狼狈。”赫卡维持火圈的手动摇着，以太的输出也变得相当不稳定，“喂，接下来我说的话，可要一个字都不漏地听完啊。”

随着火焰逐渐熄灭，燃烧的火苗被寒冰代替，从地上的圈开始架构，升高，直至形成类似隔离墙的结构，将猫魅和奥拉与那些肉块隔离开来，水池因为池水被用于构建冰壁而干涸。

因为火势减小而扑上来的肉块突然触碰到极低温度的冰墙，立刻黏在了上面动弹不得。然而肉块越聚越多，冰墙即便再厚，不知何时还是会支撑不住。赫卡将顶端的漏洞封死，收回手跪在了地上。

“吃了我。”

他说出这句话时，脸上甚至带着释然的微笑，尽管古温毕勒格在这样光线阴暗的环境中应该看不见。听见奥拉倒吸冷气的声音，他凑过去补充道：“你……不是觉得我很好吃吗？所以，拜托你，吃了我吧。”

“但那是被本能操控下毫无意识的——”

然而这次，主动权握在赫卡手里。猫魅凑了上去，用拥吻堵住了奥拉接下来想说的话。近距离下触发的本能反应让他闻到了那种令人沉醉的香味，这个奥拉一定也能从自己身上闻到类似的气味吧。

赫卡拉开领口，继续凑上前去：“我愿意……尽管让你这个竞争对手吃掉还是有些心有不甘，但总比死在它们手里好。”他扯碎了领子到无袖袖口之间的布料，长舒了口气，“……请用。”

长久的沉默。在冰壁的隔离下，他们甚至听不见肉块蠕动的声音，只有自己的心跳声清晰可辨。

“……我、开动了。”

肩膀上的剧痛传来时，赫卡紧紧地抱住了这个召唤师。意料之中的手指的抽搐，耳朵的后折以及尾巴因为吃痛而胡乱挥打的动作。血腥味立刻充满了小小的空间，原本机敏警惕的猫魅此时却没有退缩。

所谓解脱，大概就是这样的一种状态吧。尽管和命运相比，自己的力量简直微弱得不值一提，就连让自己重新成为一个正常人都无法做到，但自己终究还是打了它一个响亮的耳光——他没有为“纯成”而死，也没有被这些卑微的肉块杀死。甚至于，原本几乎不可能感受到这种感情的黑魔法师……也有体会它的机会，就算只是昙花一现也已足矣。

如果他们都是正常人该多好。平凡地相遇，并肩战斗，因为配合的问题从争吵到干架，然后在一次又一次的任务中出生入死。即便不可能变成现在这种无法说清的关系，也能够当个生死之交吧。赫卡这样想着，为了忍受刺痛而抓挠着古温毕勒格的后背，锋利的指甲抠挖鳞片，直至红色外溢，血肉翻出。

肱二头肌被扯碎的同时，赫卡几乎失效的手臂的感受器似乎感到了什么温热的东西落在皮肤上。他的完整的手臂感受到了奥拉的抽动，双耳听见了低声的啜泣。

喂，看你人高马大的，结果却像个女孩子一样哭哭啼啼。不准哭！……如果你可以活着出去的话，不准再哭了。

啊，既然你是召唤师，那吃了我之后应该也算是沐浴了我的以太吧？虽然不知道我的以太能不能对你的魔法有所提升，但不准把我当作蛮神召唤出来啊！我可不会原谅你找一个替代品的啊！

唔……不过说起来还真有点痛啊。一直站在战士和暗黑骑士背后被保护着的我，还是第一次感受到这样直接的痛楚啊……

“吃吧，把我……一点都不剩地全部吃掉。”赫卡勉强发出笑声，看着厚重的冰壁外层层叠叠的肉块，随后又收回了视线。他轻声在奥拉角边说了什么，令后者一时间停止了撕咬，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

 

……。

 

终于，在古温毕勒格窒息而死之前，他对着躺在地上，残缺不全的猫魅痛哭出声。

 

 

 

 

“他们还真是搞了个大新闻啊。”

白魔法师，修·尔·瑟尔佛，皱眉看着肮脏不堪的旅馆房间，残余的寥寥无几的肉块，地上火灼烧过的痕迹和部分没有融化的冰块。

有几块尚有活力的肉块向他爬去，被他用长杖的下端戳得稀烂，随后踢到一旁。

自从昨天起就没有看到他们的踪迹，今天一早又在魔女咖啡馆看见里三层外三层的人，不知道的还以为是他们推出了什么免费供应菜品的活动，好不容易挤进去了才知道并不是那么一回事。

无奈地替他们递交了退队申请并且赔付了旅馆的损失，瑟尔佛开始思考要怎么处理他们的尸体。赫卡·托·米赫亚的躯体残缺不全，看上去像是被什么魔物啃噬过一样；而古温毕勒格则紧紧抱着这个猫魅，衣物上满是血迹。

“啊~这样直接抬出去绝对会被人认为是杀人凶手的。”他抱着滴血的法杖靠在门口，闭着眼睛思考了一会，随后又露出了温柔的微笑，“不过真好啊……能和喜欢的人死在一起，还抵抗了命运。”

被误认为杀人凶手也值了啊，见证了这样的故事。瑟尔佛背好了法杖，愉悦地抖了抖头顶有些残缺的耳朵。


End file.
